Beautiful Sky
by destiny-penguin
Summary: NejiOC. Possible slight NaruHina, ShikaTema. She told lies that no one was supposed to find out. He knew better.
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

Haha, this is my first fanfic. Yes, this is NejiOC, so of you don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. And I never will.

Chapter 1: The beginning

Neji sat comfortably on a randomly placed log after a long day of training. He wasn't exactly tired this fine day, seeing as his teammates are not at his level of strength.

Tenten plopped down beside her genius teammate. "Aren't you even the least bit tired?" The reply was a simple shake of the head. "You really amaze me sometimes, Neji." The bun-haired girl shook her head.

Deciding that staying with his weird bunch of teammates would be, as Shikamaru liked to say, troublesome, Neji got up and started slowly back to the Hyuga compound.

"See ya tomorrow, Neji!" Tenten waved. She really wished that Neji would actually even attempt to socialize with people his age.

"Goodbye, my youthful companion!" Neji's other teammate, Lee, called as Neji made his way back to the village.

Neji walked through the crowded village of Konohagakure. He quickly made his way through the crowds of people walking in and out of shops. He almost had made his way back home with no interference. Almost.

"Hey, look! It's that weird girl!" called a boy, laughing loudly. He and a few other boys were laughing and shoving a girl around.

"Stop it!" the girl tried to fight back, losing horribly.

Suddenly, one of the boys shoved the shorthaired girl so hard that she crashed right into Neji.

"You dumbass," one of the boys scowled. "That's the Hyuga genius! Do you not know how strong he is? He could probably beat the crap out of you!"

The boys quickly scurried away, frightened that they might have angered the thirteen-year-old prodigy.

The girl on the other hand, was picking herself off the ground. She stood up, brushed herself off as if nothing happened, and apologized to Neji. "Um….yeah, well, I'm sorry for crashing into you, Hyuga-san, those idiots just don't know when to stop." With that said, the girl began to walk away.

Neji shook his head, slightly annoyed that the whole scene had wasted some of his time. He also remembered that that girl had been one of his academy classmates. Her name was something along the lines of Nakamura Miharu…yeah, that was it.

Dismissing the whole event from his mind, Neji continued on his way home.

A/N- Please review! I would like constructive comments please! Oh yes, Nakamura means center of the village, and Miharu means Beautiful clear sky! Hehehe….


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the team

A/N: Yay! People rated it! hugs FearTheFan and Getsuei Ookami Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, no one would like it.

Chapter 2: Meeting the team

It had been a few days since Neji had that tiny run in with Nakamura Miharu, and Neji, being Neji, didn't expect to see Miharu again.

Sadly, he had been wrong.

That day, Gai had informed his team that, as he put it, "something YOUTHFUL" was coming.

"What is it Gai-sensei? What?!" The energetic Lee was bouncing out of his spot on the ground, wondering what this youthful thing could be.

"You will all see soon enough." Gai had simply answered.

After a moment of Lee fidgeting, two Jounin and a girl appeared before the team. The girl had shoulder-length brown hair and big hazel eyes. She seemed to be around an inch shorter than Neji .Neji recognized the girl to be none other than Miharu.

"Oh, so this is my team for the time being?" Miharu asked the two Jounin. "And really, is it necessary to be holding me like this? I wasn't the one who tried to kill their own teammate."

Tenten gasped." Did one of your teammates kill your other teammate?"

"Actually, no. One of my teammates tried to kill me." Miharu answered swiftly.

"And that is why she is here, Gai," one of the Jounin spoke up." We were hoping that she could learn some discipline here. After all, she attacked her own teammate."

"Hey! That was purely self-defense! I couldn't just stand there and be attacked!" She snapped at the Jounin.

"You two can leave now." Gai said, still obviously having tons of energy.

After Gai said those words, the two Jounin shrugged and poofed away quickly in a cloud of pinkish smoke.

"So, would you like to introduce yourself to your new youthful team?" Gai smiled, the bright shine was enough to make Miharu step back. "I am Maito Gai, your new youthful sensei!"

Miharu nodded. "My name is Nakamura Miharu. I am thirteen-years-old and I am a chunin. It is pleasure to meet you. Oh, hello again, Hyuga-san."

"Oh, you two have met?" Tenten quizzed.

"Yes, but just once." Miharu answered." And may I ask of your name?" she added politely.

"Oh yes, the name's Tenten, nice to meet you." Tenten smiled widely.

"And I am Rock Lee, Konoha's Green Beast! My beautiful Miharu-chan, I hope you enjoy your being with our youthful team." Lee did his trademark "nice guy" pose, just scaring Miharu a bit.

"Um, Lee, that was nice of you and all…." Miharu started off slowly." But, please do not ever refer to me as yours." She ordered Lee strictly.

"Yes, my-, I mean Miharu-chan." Lee bowed slightly.

"Oh yes, Hyuga-san, I have not yet heard your first name. Will you please tell me what it is?" Miharu asked, directing the question to the longhaired Hyuga.

"It's Neji." He answered quickly.

"Thank you, Hyuga-san."

"Is there anything else you would like to let us know?" Gai asked the new girl.

Her answer was a shake of the head.

"Are you sure?"

This time, Miharu nodded.

Gai seemed a bit disappointed, seeing as this girl wasn't as youthful as he had wished. Then again, besides Lee, who was?

Tenten's thoughts on this girl were normal. She thought that Miharu would make a good friend and was anticipating testing the girl's strength, but would save that for another day.

Lee believed that this girl was almost as pretty as Sakura. He was a bit disappointed from what the girl had ordered him to do.

Neji's intuition told him that the girl was a stupid weakling, and a waste of time to be with. And Neji never doubts his intuition, because most of the time, its right. He wondered why this girl had even been sent to his team, and why such a weak looking girl could possibly be a rank higher than himself.

And, soon after that, Gai excused his students to go out and do whatever they wanted to do the rest of the day.

A/N: Yeah, you know what? I think my title sucks, so if anyone has any other suggestions, please tell me.


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets Unfold

A/N: I am so terribly sorry for the EXTREMELY long wait. I was planning to update sooner, but I was busy throughout summer and then I got lazy, and some stuff with school… (My Bio teacher is stupid)

So now, the long awaited Third Chapter! Sorry, it may suck horribly. Thank you for all who waited.

* * *

Chapter 3: Secrets Unfold

Miharu laid herself upon the shaded grass beneath an old oak tree (A/N: or whatever tree they have there) and rested her eyes.

"Did you even train at all?" Neji glared down at the girl. "You're just sitting there."

"For your information, yes, I did train. You were just too busy thinking about how great you think you are."

"No," Neji began. "I never saw you train because you never did train."

"I trained." Miharu growled. "You just never saw me."

"Because you never trained." Neji shook his head. "It's pointless to fight with you."

"Just because you never saw me train does not mean that I haven't. Ever think that you haven't seen me train because I train somewhere else, because I don't like training, because I suck at training, because I'm not a genius like you are!" Miharu barked, stomping off muttering something like, "Stupid geniuses, thinking that they know everything."

"Neji! How un-youthful! We are teammates! We should help each other and work together!" Lee struck his nice guy pose.

"You know Neji," Tenten sighed. "For once, Lee has a point."

Neji rolled his eyes. "Let's start training, Tenten."

Tenten got up and began to train with Neji.

Miharu walked through the village, still angry with Neji. Still mumbling things, she crashed into someone.

"Watch it." She growled.

"You weren't looking." A pair of onyx eyes narrowed at her.

"Well, if you were so observant as to see that I wasn't paying attention, then why didn't you step out of the way?"

"Aren't you that girl who tried to kill her teammate?"

"And aren't you the stupid Uchiha who believes those dumb rumors? I always knew that Uchiha's were stupid." She glared at Sasuke.

"Are you trying to start a fight?" Sasuke threatened.

"Of course not, I'm just stating the obvious."

"Miharu-san!" The familiar voice of Tenten rang through the forest. Lee was with her, dragging a reluctant Neji along with them. "Please excuse Neji-kun; he's just in a bad mood today."

"More like everyday." Miharu scoffed. She turned back to see Sasuke walking off into the trees. "What a chicken," she added.

"Were you talking to the Uchiha?" Neji questioned.

"What do you care?"

Neji sighed. "You are really stubborn." He mumbled.

"Who are you to talk?" Miharu asked.

"Hey, we are a team!" Tenten began. "Whether you like it or not, we have to get along."

Miharu rolled her eyes.

"Tenten has a point." Neji began. "Let's just go back and forget this stupid thing."

"Whatever." Miharu sighed and followed the others back to their training area. "But just so you get it, I did train."

Neji refrained himself from saying anything more. 'This girl always has to win, doesn't she?'

"I am glad you see it my way," Miharu remarked on the fact that Neji did not protest. "And I hope that you will continue to stay like this for the remaining time I am here, Hyuga." She added politely.

Neji's eyes narrowed. She pissed him off more than Naruto, or even his annoying little cousin, Hanabi. He continued to restrain himself from talking back, or even strangling her.

'I can see why anyone would want to kill her.' Neji thought to himself.

"Hey, Miharu," Tenten began.

Miharu turned to face Tenten. "Yes?"

"What exactly happened between you and your other teammate?"

Miharu's eyes widened. Her fingers fidgeted nervously. "Nothing you need to know."

"We are teammates for now, though."

"Why are you so persistent in prying into things you don't need to know?"

"Why are you so persistent in keeping it a secret?" Neji questioned.

"Maybe because it's something that you would not understand."

"I doubt that. I bet that you don't want to tell us because its something that could possibly change what we already think of you into something that is worse and would make us turn against you."

"You know what I think?" Miharu barked at Neji. "I think that you should shut your mouth, Hyuga."

"Now you're just being defensive."

"Shut up." Miharu growled.

"And then you'll pretend to ignore us, hoping we will leave you alone, or something. See, you're doing it now. And then you will think about walking away, but you won't because I just said that you would."

"And then I'll take this nice and shiny kunai here, and I'll mess you up." Miharu growled and ran at Neji, kunai in hand.

Neji smirked and grabbed her wrists, keeping her from doing anything. He peered right into her eyes. "And you will fail miserably, and glare at me, because you know I'm right. And then, you will attempt to attack me again, but stop because I just told you what you were going to do."

Miharu pulled herself from the Hyuga's grip. "And then I will walk away, and you will feel satisfied for having beaten me, or so you think. Then, I shall say, 'just because you can read people, doesn't mean you know them,' and you will stand there, wondering what I meant, as I walk off." She did exactly as she said, and walked off, Neji shaking his head in disbelief.

"Why are you shaking your head, Neji?" Tenten questioned him.

"She's wrong."

"What? Don't tell me that just because you were able to tell what she was thinking about doing that you think you know more about her."

"Exactly."

"Prove it."

"She never tried to kill her teammate. Her teammate never tried to kill her. Nothing happened."

"How can you tell from that?"

"Her eyes scream it."

Neji knew that he did not like Miharu. Miharu screamed trouble, almost as much as Naruto or Sasuke did. He also hated how she intrigued him. He despised it.

* * *

A/N: And this chapter is over. I really hate this chapter.My friend kept causing me to change it because she didn't like it. I really wish I could make these chapters longer… Well, sorry that this chapter sucked. I never planned this chapter to be what it is…blame my friend for forcing me to change it so many times… also, the little fight between Miharu is there because my friend said to me, "Neji is annoying. He thinks he knows everything just because he can read peoples movements and eyes. Doesn't that annoy you?" Haha…. 

And sorry if I don't update very soon, for I am working on another fanfiction with my other friend…it should start being posted soon.


	4. Chapter 4: True Feelings

A/N: I'm am so very, very sorry for not updating. I was kind of even thinking of dropping it, but I reread it, and rethought my entire plot, so the story shall go on! Thanks for those who still want to read this!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto!

* * *

Chapter 4: True Feelings

Miharu slammed the door of her home, tossing off her ninja sandals onto the floor.

"Pick those up!" Her brother, Tora snapped. "Mother will get angry."

Miharu glared at her brother and walked off into her room. She sat on her bed, and sighed.

She had tried to hide what had happened. She had it written in a book in her mind and locked it with a key.

But he easily saw through it and was flipping the pages of her mind.

Miharu fell back against the sheets of her bed. She rolled over and pressed her face into the nearest pillow.

He would find out her secret, and expose it to the world.

And she would be disowned, and left for nothing in the forest somewhere, where she would die.

* * *

"What do you mean, Neji?" Tenten questioned his odd statement.

"Nothing." He muttered. For now, it seemed best not to explain. It seemed wrong. "Forget I ever said it."

He began to walk into the thick of the forest, leaving his two teammates behind.

"Where are you going?" Tenten called, but Neji ignored her and continued out of their sight.

He walked until he was alone, far from any persons nearby.

Sighing, he leaned against a tree. "What is that girl hiding?"

He hated how interested he was. He hated how she intrigued him.

But he accepted it. He knew that there was some secret in her that was important, he just didn't know if it was good or bad.

Clearly, when she was asked of the incident, she was scared. She'd hoped no one would ask. And when killing her teammate was mentioned, she remained silent, but her eyes protested against that.

He could clearly see that there was no hint of violence in her eyes. They looked like Hinata's, but at the same time they looked completely different.

Miharu's eyes were innocent, like Hinata's, but strong and fierce. When she had snapped at him, she looked directly into his eyes, with a fiery passion. And, he noted, that she always looked people in the eyes when she spoke, unlike many.

Although looking straight at a person's eyes when speaking is a talent, it is also a flaw.

That is what led him to know, to see, to read her for what she truly is.

And at the moment, to him, she was a liar.

* * *

"Mi-chan." Miharu heard her brother's voice as he shook her awake. "Wake up, it's time for dinner."

She hadn't noticed that she'd fallen asleep. "Oh, really?" She muttered to her brother.

"Come on, Mother will get angry." Tora said once again before exiting the room.

Mother will get angry. Those words were the most common words she heard from her brother.

Ever since that incident…

_No!_Miharu shook her head. She mustn't think about that. She must forget it completely, she must rid it from her mind.

She sauntered out of her room to the dinner table, where her brother and mother sat looking expectantly at her.

"Hello, mother." Miharu said quietly, taking her seat in the wooden chair next to her brother.

"Miharu." Her mother nodded and then began to eat.

"How was your new team?" Tora asked her, to make the situation less awkward.

"It was alright. I was placed with Gai-sensei's team for the time being."

"Ah, Maito Gai?" Tora recalled. "Is that the team with the boy who can't use anything but taijutsu?"

Miharu nodded, picking at her food.

"The Hyuga boy is there too, is he not?"

Miharu froze for a second before nodding. Her brother noticed and switched the topic.

"Well, at least you have been put into a new team. That way, you can quickly become a great ninja like mother or father."

"Or you." Their mother, Kaede, added, obviously quite proud of her son. She looked upon her son, her golden eyes sparkling with admiration of him.

She glanced quickly at her daughter, and the twinkle was gone, and nothing was there in her eyes, as if she thought nothing of her daughter.

Miharu averted the gaze, she knew well enough that if she looked into her mother's eyes, she wouldn't find anything. Not even disappointment.

Instead, she looked to her brother, studying his face as he ate. He looked like her, she knew that, but he had a certain confidence to himself that made him look grand, like her mother.

Her brother was great. He was kind, happy, and a wonderful shinobi. Things that Miharu noted were exactly opposite herself.

She was the outlier. In a family of strong ninja, she brought them down. If she hadn't looked so much like her parents, she would have thought she was adopted.

She hated it.

She hated being a ninja. She hated being in a family of ninja. But, most of all, she hated ninjas.

Including herself.

"What are you staring at?" Miharu's mother questioned, noticing her daughter's spacey behavior.

"Nothing. I'm finished. I'll go…train." Miharu lied. She briskly grabbed her shoes and fled out the door.

She walked behind the house, on the outskirts of the village, and entered the small, unused shed of her family.

It was an old, rundown shed, but more than enough of a hideout from her family.

Who wanted to go inside an ugly little shed?

Miharu went over to the small desk she had placed inside and opened a drawer. Papers flew out of the overstuffed desk.

She found a blank piece of paper and took a box of colored pencils off of a shelf.

There she found solace in her secret love of art.

* * *

A/N: I liked how this chapter was going, and then my creativity died. Ha-ha. Anyways, I'll try to update more, for those of you who read this, but I make no promises. I will be posting a few new stories that I've written in my absence of website. xP


End file.
